An important step in the life cycle of retroviruses and long terminal repeat (LTR) retrotransposons is the ability to replicate a copy of the viral cDNA and insert within the host's chromatin. When accessible, retroviral elements are able to integrate within actively transcribing genes therefore attributing to the appearance of numerous diseases related to health disparities among minorities including, cancer, and AIDS.